RiOa
RiOa is a take-off of Rio and is spoofed with Planet Oa from Green Lantern. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 1 (27): [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']]. Summary Blu recruits a team of flightless birds to save Jewel. '5-second Cartoon' Rigby is still waiting for Mordecai to come and take him to Oa. References *Christ the Redeemer *Abin Sur *Hal Jordan *Power ring *Oa *Guardians of the Universe *Tomar-Re *''the Smurfs'' *''Sesame Street'' *''the Muppet Show'' *''Regular Show'' *''Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote'' *''Happy Feet'' *''Angry Birds'' MAD References *[[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']] *[[Ribbitless|'Ribbitless']] *[[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']] *'WALL·E·NATOR' *[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance']] *[[Not a Fan a Montana|'Not a Fan a Montana']] Characters *Blu *Alfred E. Neuman *Abin Sur *Hal Jordan *Guardians of the Universe *Tomar-Re *Papa Smurf *Big Bird *Kermit the Frog *Mordecai *Rigby *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Mumble *Chuck *Nigel *Jewel *Oscar the Grouch *Marcel Transcript Blu: Great! My girlfriend's been kidnapped, and I'm the only bird in Rio that can't fly! Alfred E. Neuman: (flapping hands like a bird) Whee! Blu:' '''Make that the only ''thing in Rio that can't fly. (Just then, a meteor flies as Blu gasps) A shooting star! (he closes his eyes) I wish I could fly. (he opens his eyes) Wait, that's not a shooting star! (Camera zooms in, revealing Abin Sur plummeting to his demise) Abin Sur:' AAAAAAHHHH!!!' BOOM! (Scene goes to front of Blu, revealing a sign saying "Alien Crash Site - 50 Miles".) Blu: Couldn't land closer, huh? (Scene goes to Abin Sur and Hal Jordan) Abin Sur: The ring has chosen you, Hal Jordan. (Camera zooms in on Jordan) Abin Sur: It will allow you to fly. Hal Jordan: Fly?! That's awesome; I always wanted to fly- oomph! (A shovel knocks Hal) (Scene goes to Blu with the shovel) Blu: Get in line, buddy! I need this more than you. (Scene goes to Blu picking up the ring) (Blu puts on the ring) (Blu looks at the ring) (Blu is suddenly beamed away) (Scene goes to Blu in space, still flying) Blu: Aaaaaahhh!! (Blu goes to orange planet with green lights) (Scene goes to the title card Rio '''but the "O" turns into the Green Lantern ring and a green lowercase "a" joining and makes the title to RiOa') (Blu lands on a platform, a nanospray changes Blu's color to the Green Lantern Corps scheme) '''Guardian #1': Welcome to Oa, Hal Jordan of-- Whoa! I think Hal's been eaten by a chicken. Blu: I'm a macaw. Guardian #2: Something's wrong! The ring would never choose a bird. Tomar-Re: Uh, hello? I resent that. But seriously, are you gonna eat that cracker? Guardian #1: (points to gumball machine full of rings) The ring is reserved for important matters. Blu: Flying is important, especially to birds who can't do it. So seek them out. (Knocks down machine) Guardians #1 & #2: (gasp) (Rings rise and fly to planet Earth) (The screen shows Kermit the Frog and Big Bird. A ring hits Big Bird's head and lands in his hand.) BAM! Big Bird: Hey, a ring! (Big Bird zooms away) WHOOSH! Kermit the Frog: Ohh! But I'm the green one! (A ring lands in front of Mordecai and Rigby) Mordecai: A Green Lantern ring? Heh, heh, I know where we're headed! Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-A! (Mordecai zooms away) Rigby: Huh. I guess they can only carry one at a time. I'll wait. (A ring lands in a pile of bird seed) (Whoosh) (Road Runner snacks on the bird seed) Road Runner: Meep Meep! (Road Runner flies away... dropping a green-glowing anvil on top of Wile E. Coyote) Blu: Everyone, I've summoned you here to create a new Green Lantern CAW'! Uh, I'm sorry. It's Corps (pronounced "core"). Green Lantern Corps. The point being, the love of my life is being held against her will. So I need you all to take the oath. Birds: In brightest day, in blackest night. Despite our shape, our size, our height. We're birds who walk, which isn't right. But starting now, we will take flight! WOO-HOO! (The group takes off) Rigby: Yep, should be coming back for me, any time now. (Cut to Shady's Warehouse) Nigel: Gonna get a pretty penny for you, princess. (Birds crash in wall) Blu: Step away from her, Nigel, or else. Nigel: Or else what? Blu: Show him what you can do, Mumble. (Mumble tap dances) Blu: I meant the ring. Mumble: Oh, the ring, right, right, right. (Mumble summons a shoe, which almost crushes Nigel) Nigel: Aaaahhh!!! (moves away from the shoe as it was about to crush him) Big Bird: Not so fast, Birdy! (Big Bird summons Oscar the Grouch, who crushes Nigel between trash can lids) (Marcel comes in) Marcel: Nigel, what is the...huh? Green Lanterns! Ha! Luckily, your rings don't work on yellow. (He zips his yellow jacket, but Mordecai comes to him and punches him in the face, easily defeating him) POW! Mordecai: Hmm, hmm. (Blu summons a key that unlocks the cage with Jewel) Jewel: You did it, Blu! You saved me and learned to fly! That ring can do anything! Blu: You're not kidding. How else do you think a movie like Rio made so much money? (Money comes out of Blu's ring and covers up the screen) (Segment ends) '5-second Cartoon' (5-second Cartoon segment begins with Rigby at the Park, still waiting for Oa to beam him up.) Rigby: Yep, any time now. Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman appeared flying and having a voice. However, in the rest of the series, he doesn't talk much. *This segment was originally Red Dragon Ball Z (a parody of the 2002 movie Red Dragon and Dragon Ball Z), but got changed into RiOa. *Alfred starts in the same pose as the Christ the Redeemer statue. *After Abin Sur crashes, there was a sign behind Blu that said "Alien Crash Site - 50 miles" (pronounced 50 miles away from Oa). The sign was not there before. *After Tomar-Re said he is a bird, Blu had a cracker in his mouth. It wasn't in his hand before. *The gumball machine that held all the power rings looked like Benson from ''Regular Show''. *Papa Smurf appeared part of the Guardians of the Universe mostly because he is wise and blue and the oldest of the Smurfs. *One of the rings has a message that says, "If lost, call Oan Ganthet." *Kermit the Frog did the dance that he did from [[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']] and''' [[Ribbitless|'''Ribbitless]]. *The team of flightless birds included: *#Blu from Rio *#Big Bird(in Brazil 'Garibaldo') from Sesame Street *#Mordecai from Regular Show *#Road Runner from Looney Tunes *#Mumble from Happy Feet *#Chuck from Angry Birds *All the dollar bills Blu made with the power ring were all $20 bills. *Second time the Smurfs appeared on MAD. The first was [[Avaturd|'Avaturd']]. *This is the third time a Muppet gets spoofed. The first was Cliffordfield, and the second was Ribbitless. *This is the second time Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show make a cameo in a sketch. The first was [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']]. *Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, and one of the Angry Birds make appearances in this parody. *This is the first time that the Angry Birds aired on MAD. *Mordecai and Rigby sound different from how they sounded in [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']]. Plus, they were colored how they are on Regular Show. *Antagonists: Nigel, Marcel and Jewel *Mumble looks like an adult penguin. But in the movie Happy Feet, he still looks like his young self because he hasn't molten his feathers. *At the beginning, the setting was at Rio de Janerio. *JG Quintel and William Salyers didn't reprise their roles as Mordecai and Rigby. *Rovio created a special edition of Angry Birds featuring the characters from Rio. *The second Guardian's voice sounds similar to the orange cat from the Looney Tunes cartoon, "Birds Anonymous". *In the title card, the colors were different. Instead of blue, yellow and red, it was changed into orange, red and blue (later changed into a green circle). *In the Muppet scene, there was music playing from [[WALL·E·NATOR|'WALL·E·NATOR']]. The background also looked like the same one from the parody, too. Also, Oscar the Grouch was summoned by Big Bird. *Rafael, Pedro, Nico and Luiz don't appear in this sketch. *This is so far the only segment to spoof Rio. *Possibly as a return-the-favor to Yellow Bird's appearance in this sketch, there is a RiOa / Angry Birds crossover. You can view it here on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4Q9WOw9GF Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death Category:DC Comics Parody